


Get Over That Collar

by happilyappled



Series: Faith, Heart and Flesh [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Frank, you're very special to me," Gerard says, as he turns around. Frank notices that he's wearing his clerical collar, stark white against his black clothes, standing out so perfectly. </i>
</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/446224">"Against the Works of the Flesh"</a> (BBB Wave 1 Fic) set one year later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Over That Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchboxbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxbones/gifts).



> MAJOR THANKS to [Erika](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet), for betaing and being the best friend I don't deserve <33
> 
>  _Dedication:_ This story goes out to [Megan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxbones) because she fell in love with a certain plot detail from the beginning, and kept cheerleading me about it, so I decided to give it to her <3

Gerard picks Frank up from the bus station, early Friday evening. They're making out in the car as soon as Frank has thrown his bag to the backseat; the door isn't even closed. Frank's spending the weekend at Gerard's house, since he handed in his last essay in college this afternoon and Gerard only has teachers' meetings next week.

The summer is at its peak and the days are hot and sunny, and it's going to be nice to spend a couple of weeks just the two of them. For the first week, they will be at Frank's parents' beach house and for the second week, they will return to Gerard's house and be hermits together. Frank is sure it's going to be amazing.

He talks about that with Gerard during their car ride to Gerard's home, although they stop by the supermarket first to stock up for the weekend. Frank takes the list out of Gerard's jeans back pocket, with their eyes locked and his hand squeezing Gerard's ass for a tiny second in the middle of the veggies corridor. They get everything on the list and, at the check out line, Frank presses his crotch to Gerard's ass and places a kiss on the back of his neck, over his black T-shirt. He can see a man and a kid, most likely the man's daughter, in front of them, and he can also feel how tense Gerard is and how his cheeks get slightly red. Frank shifts away from him and asks, "What's up for dinner?"

"I was thinking of making my mom's pasta salad," Gerard replies, only half stuttering.

"Mmm, you know how much I like it." Frank rubs Gerard's back affectionately and sees Gerard turning his head and widening his eyes at him when the man shakes his head at them, pays what he's due and takes the kid away swiftly. Frank giggles only a little when he sees this. He should feel offended by the fact that people still think it's disgusting or inappropriate that two people of the same sex are being affectionate in public, but he just finds it funny how people try to avoid this kind of behavior like it's the plague.

 

Back in the car, Frank and Gerard laugh it off, although the older man admits that it was slightly embarrassing to him, before he puts the car into motion. Frank slides a hand over Gerard's thigh, squeezing the flesh comfortingly, but he never takes his hand away. He keeps it close to Gerard's crotch the whole time, looking forward to the sexiest part of their weekend together.

Frank is really horny tonight, and excited, and needy, because it's been over two weeks since they were together for the last time, as one had exams and the other had to grade exams. And well, Gerard is really fucking cute when he's embarrassed and Frank just wants to fuck him right here in the car. He likes to wait for the privacy of Gerard's home. He realizes that Gerard is excited as well because Frank knows his jeans aren't usually this tight over his crotch. He must be getting hard over this too. And Frank grins the whole way to the house.

 

Gerard's pants are unbuttoned before he closes the front door and they're halfway down his thighs along with his boxers when Frank pushes him down on the big couch. He pulls at Gerard's pants until they're off with his shoes and Gerard is bare from the waist down. The older man slides down the couch and lands on his back, one leg stretched out across the floor and the other thrown over the cushions. He's spread open just like Frank wants him.

Still this isn't enough and Frank kisses him hard, biting on Gerard's tongue and pulls away hastily to descend Gerard's body and mouth at his balls. Frank likes toying with them. It was never weird to him, as he had learned early on what Gerard liked or didn't like, and discovered how sensitive he is down there. So tonight Frank bets on driving Gerard mad and plays with his balls, mostly with his hands but also with his mouth, teasing them with his tongue until Gerard is squeezing his cock to not come right away.

However, that is exactly where Frank wants him, so he takes Gerard's hand and pumps, leaving Gerard to it as he lifts Gerard's ass and tongues up and down the flesh between his balls and ass. It's when he bites at Gerard's flesh and slides two slick fingers inside, pushing in just right, that Gerard bucks up, shouts Frank's name and comes. Frank climbs over him quickly, still fucking him with his fingers, but now drinking what he still can of Gerard's come. The ultimate look of satisfaction on Gerard's face, a gaping mouth, his chest muscles shaking — everything is gorgeous — and Frank doesn't want it to fade away.

Eventually, though, it does and Frank is being pulled back against the couch and his pants are open and his cock is out, and then Gerard gets him off with one hand and his mouth in less than a minute.

 

A fully dressed Frank lets Gerard cook on his own, wearing only his T-shirt, boxers, socks and the apron Frank 'stole' from his mother, a white one with printed flowers, and gave it to Gerard on his birthday. Frank is tempted to stay in the kitchen and grope all over Gerard's body, but he has a call to make first. He always calls his mom when he's at Gerard's house, to tell her that he's alright, that his bus trip was safe and that he's perfectly fine right now. She has no idea how much, though, and he grins to himself while his mother says that she's got some news to share with him.

After he closes the call, Frank is eager to tell them to Gerard, but first he hears a crash and hurries to the kitchen. Gerard is there with his eyes on the ceiling and it looks like the room is less illuminated, and the older man says, "Oops."

"What happened?"

"I guess the bulb just burst," Gerard says, with a strange facial expression. He looks slightly guilty over a blown bulb, so Frank doesn't understand and lifts his eyebrows in a question. Before he gets an answer, though, Gerard turns back around to his cooking, but Frank clears his throat to get Gerard's attention again. Turning back around to face Frank, Gerard admits, "Well, maybe I did it. I guess I suck at opening bottles."

"What?" Frank laughs when he realizes that Gerard just blew a bulb with a bottle cap, but it's not a big deal. This kind of accidents happen a lot in the kitchen and Frank is aware of that, and the fact that Gerard is a great cook covers for those little accidents, or incidents, that might occur. So he just adds, "I'll go get a replacement from the living room. Just don't break anything else while I'm gone, okay?" He goes laughing.

"Thank you," Gerard says when Frank comes back to the kitchen with a new bulb, taking it off the package and handing it over. Gerard has to be the one replacing the burst bulb with the new one, standing on a kitchen chair, because Frank is only slightly too short. Frank checks the counter and tries to help with the pasta salad while Gerard's at it, first checking around the area if there are any remnants of glass from the bulb, but he remembers what he wanted to tell Gerard.

"Hey, remember 'Father Fungus'?" he asks nonchalantly, because Gerard will know who he's talking about. And in fact, Gerard's reaction is a loud laugh. 'Father Fungus' was the nickname the kids from their hometown got to Father Fergus, who replaced Gerard at the church when he was dismissed. It's a rather nasty nickname because people realized what kind of person he really was soon enough, and the kids would have never let it go unnoticed.

"Yeah, what about him?" Gerard asks at last, still giggling a bit as he gets down from the chair. Frank is watching him over his shoulder, before he replies,

"Well, my mom said he has finally been sent to jail." The truth is that Father Fergus was actually an impostor. Someone Frank didn't know had denounced him to the Police for his fake documents, stating that he was a priest when that wasn't true and that he had stolen the identity of a priest that had died years ago, and for his past as a child abuser. As far as Frank was aware, there hadn't been any proof just yet, but it appears to be solved now. He's in jail.

"It's about time," Gerard comments, shaking his head and joining Frank at the counter. He drapes an arm over Frank's shoulders and kisses his temple randomly, but Frank can't resist when Gerard is a sap, so he pecks Gerard's jaw in return. Then, Gerard resumes their last conversation and asks, "Why did it take so long?"

Frank shrugs. "Mom didn't know, but it was probably some bureaucratic shit. People had an eye on him and now that he's in jail, this nightmare is finally over." Gerard agrees and they go back to their dinner, slicing ingredients for their salad.

 

After dinner, they play some videogames, watch a movie and play some more videogames until Gerard starts yawning. Frank turns the TV set off and pulls his boyfriend upstairs, but Gerard insists they take a shower first. It's kind of contrary the way he was yawning before, but Frank goes with it and joins him in the small shower booth. And well, it's not really a surprise when Gerard grabs Frank's head and kisses him fervently with the hot water falling around them.

And it's great when Gerard holds Frank against the wall and fucks deep into him, slippery from the water and the soap. Frank wraps his arms and legs around Gerard, gasping, convulsing without even needing to touch his dick. Gerard hitting his prostate regularly is more than enough to make him come tonight.

And well, there is nothing quite like their shower sex.

 

When Frank wakes up, he stretches his legs and tightens his arm around something. It turns out to be Gerard's thighs, but he's leaning forward to kiss his bare hips when Gerard's voice sounds, "Don't move."

Frank opens his eyes and sees that Gerard is drawing, his sketchpad in one hand, a sharpie in the other. He catches a glimpse of the page and it's actually very detailed, in Gerard's sharp style that always reminds Frank of the Silent Hill videogames he started playing after he met Gerard. The drawing looks a lot like Frank, though, only with less white sheets and more viscera. Frank smiles.

Gerard drops the sketchpad on the nightstand a few minutes later and writes his morning greeting on Frank's arm, adding a tiny star afterwards that matches the one Frank got tattooed earlier this year. Then, Gerard slides back into bed, and Frank kisses his lips and hums against them, approving of this cuddly mood. He says, "Good morning."

Seeing a smile on Gerard's face, Frank rolls over and hides his face on Gerard's chest, placing a kiss there too. He hears Gerard sighing and he looks back up at the older boyfriend and asks, "What time is it?"

"Does it matter?" Gerard replies sweetly, making Frank grin and shake his head in response. Frank goes back to kissing Gerard's chest, listening to his next words. "I made coffee, though, and Western omelets _without_ onions; bacon and pancakes _and_ toast. Everything you need on a lazy Saturday morning with me."

Frank can't help but giggle at the amount of things Gerard prepared for their breakfast. "That's a lot of stuff. I don't deserve this. Have you eaten yet?"

"No. I've been waiting for you."

"Well, you should have woken me up. It will have gone cold by now," Frank says, with another giggle. He feels hungry and he can't refuse Gerard's breakfasts, but he feels slightly reluctant when pulling the covers back and getting up. He would love to stay in bed and be lazy with his boyfriend, making out, cuddling, listening to Gerard reading a book out loud and all the beautiful things they always do in bed when there's no rush. But breakfast sounds great, too. They can come back and be lazy _afterwards._

 

As every other Saturday, they dedicate themselves to volunteer work. They start with a couple of hours at the children's hospital, entertaining the kids for a while, and then they go spend another couple of hours helping out at the seniors' club. Today, they also pass by the local animal shelter because Frank has always talked about getting a dog, but he can't have one because he's so busy with college. They still like to go over there and take a look at the different dogs, mostly helping out with small tasks such as bathing the dogs and walking them down the street.

Lastly, after having dinner out at a pizzeria, they head to the town's shelter for homeless people. They do as much as they can every Saturday, helping as many people as they can, because this is what they believe in. They have faith in human contact and in how it contributes to live happily. There is nothing better than helping people in need and collecting their own morals, stories and life lessons. It's a beautiful way to live, spreading God's message through their actions and smiles.

At the shelter tonight, the volunteers are divided into the usual teams. Frank and Gerard never stay on the same team; they don't want to because they work better separately and it's always interesting to hear the other's experience when they go back home.

This time, Gerard chooses to go on one of the vans who provide help on the street, mostly distributing food and blankets and a few minutes of company. They're Frank's favorite teams because they always see different people and, although alarming, it opens their eyes to how cruel living on the streets can be, but tonight Frank stays in at the shelter. Here, they supply a bowl of hot soup to everyone who comes and distribute blankets and spend more time talking to people, if they somehow need to be listened to. Frank has to gulp down his emotions every single time because these people are usually hopeless but, at the shelter, they know they can find some comfort.

Tonight, Frank meets a very special kid. He's in no way older than Frank, but he looks broken down and his clothes have lost color and don't seem very comfortable anymore, all torn up to shit. Frank finds him some 'new' clothes at the storage the shelter has, filled with items the community has donated for charity and, when he gives them to the kid, Frank is a little surprised when he finally speaks up.

"You're Frank Iero, right?" Frank frowns, not recognizing the kid and not understanding why he seems to recognize him and know his name.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I know who you are. I went to school with you, but I was two years behind. Everyone in my neighborhood knows your story with Father Way. Well, I know he's not a priest anymore, but—" The kid gulps and doesn't add anything else.

Frank points him to the community tables and goes get him a bowl of soup, hoping that the kid makes more sense when he's eaten some. Frank is intrigued about what else he might have to say.

"You inspired me, you both did," the kid says, taking his eyes away from Frank's and looking down when he's finished. Frank takes a few breaths, considering what to say next. He sits down, facing the kid, just so they talk for a minute or two, and asks,

"What do you mean?"

"I loved Father Way. He was amazing in Mass, but I never—" The kid pauses and eats a few more spoonfuls, and Frank nods, wanting to tell him that he can continue his story. "I came out to my parents after the news about Father Way and you were out in town, but it didn't work out for me. My parents kicked me out that same night, not even letting me bring any of my stuff with me, and they never reconsidered."

Once more, Frank has to gulp down his feelings. He doesn't want to say that he's sorry, because it would sound very patronizing, but he wishes this kid had been as lucky as he was, just getting a few insults from his family. He asks, "Have you been living on the streets ever since?"

"I spent a few nights at a friend's house, but it didn't work out either, so yeah. The streets have been my home. There are some good nights, and it's definitely not so bad in the summer."

"Do you always come here?" Frank asks, really interested in knowing that such a young kid had at least one place where to go to in order to feel safe.

"When it's open, yes. I love it here. You guys are amazing and I'm honored to meet you," he says, slightly blushing. Frank feels really flattered that people looked at him this way, his story of coming out inspiring people so much, no matter how he never asked for this. He can't help the tight feeling in his chest when he thinks about how it doesn't work out the same way to everybody. "I believed in your strength, in the power of God's work in my family, but I was betrayed. God doesn't care about me because I have no one to seek support in."

"No, don't say that," Frank disagrees, shaking his head and bringing his hands together on the table. "God loves everyone equally; don't think otherwise because you're living on the streets. You're young. I'm sure you'll find the strength in yourself to fight back. Did you know there's a shelter south of here that stays open through the night? You can sleep in there some nights. And if you take care of yourself, you can turn your life around."

Thinking that this might be a chance to change this kid's life again, for a better outcome this time hopefully, Frank adds, "God is giving you an opportunity to overcome your difficulties, to step over your own barriers and get something out of your life. He always does this. We just don't always understand the way He chooses to confront us with our own fears. If He put you through this, it means He knows you're strong enough to survive."

"I'm not so sure anymore." The kids doesn't look up at Frank anymore. He's staring into the bowl of soup like it will drown his anguish as well.

"Think about it, though. It's better to fight for something than let the bad things in life get the best of you, isn't it?" Frank insists on his point of view, and adds a soft smile.

The kid keeps sipping his soup silently, ignoring Frank's words and intentions for now, but Frank doesn't take it personally. He understands that life has been harsh for this kid, but he's young and he will eventually find the courage and strength to take what he deserves. Frank stays sitting down for a moment, but someone waves at him and he knows he has to help. "I have to go, but please don't just give up on fighting or you'll never leave the streets." He squeezes the kid's shoulder and waits for a reply.

"Thank you," the kid says and Frank nods at him and leaves.

 

As they drive home, Frank tells Gerard about the kid and Gerard seems to agree that Frank shared a very good point with the kid. "You did your best, Frank and that's everything you could have done."

"I'll have to look out for him, though. I mean, I wouldn't want to find out that something bad happened to him." 

"Did you get his name?"

"No." When Frank thinks about it, he really regrets not having asked the kid's name, realizing that it would have been easier to check on him regularly. But he can always keep in touch with other shelters and, using a description, try to find out something more about this kid. Frank hopes he really gets off the streets before it's too late. Gerard hums in agreement, but he only says, "There's only so much you can do, Frank. Don't wear yourself out. We will never be able to help everyone in need."

Frank nods and drapes his hand over the console to grasp Gerard's right one, saying, "I know."

They keep quiet and thoughtful, Frank holding Gerard's hand when he's not changing gears. He can feel the weight of his thoughts in his skull as they float around what happened at the shelter and how it's gonna affect his future volunteer work in there. Someone knew him because he fought with his sexuality a year ago and Frank has no idea how to deal with that. He feels Gerard squeezing his hand and asking if Frank is alright. Frank hums and turns to looks out through the window, distracted.

 

Frank showers after Gerard, trying to relax and not think about that kid. It's not the first time he has heard things that he knows will always stay with him, but it's the first time it has hit so close to home that he had to stick his head out and give personal advice. It felt good to realize that he might have helped someone in more ways than just hot soup and a blanket for the night, but he still questions how much of what Frank said will really get to that kid.

Frank rinses his body and shuts off the water. He leaves the bathroom with a towel around his waist, but finds the bedroom buried in darkness. He wonders what's going on because he can see Gerard standing by the window. Could another bulb have burst?

"Gerard, is everything alright?" There's no reply. Frank puts the lights back on and everything looks normal; no bulbs have burst. It's when he looks at the window, though, that he notices something strange. Gerard is turned to the window, looking outside, but he's wearing black clothes, not his pajamas, even though he took a shower and told Frank he'd wait in bed. This doesn't make sense, so he asks, "Gerard, what's—"

He interrupts himself when he notices something falling from Gerard's hand. It's his rosary, with the light reddish-brown beads and the golden cross, so Frank insists, "What's going on?"

"Frank, you're very special to me," Gerard says, as he turns around. Frank notices that he's wearing his clerical collar, stark white against his black clothes, standing out so perfectly. He gasps in shock. "We can't do this anymore. We're not supposed to live this sin. I'm your priest."

Frank tightens a fist on the towel around his hips, holding it up and just not knowing exactly how to react at first. His chest constricts and his heart pounds, realizing what Gerard wants, so he decides to play along, "But I want to. You're in my dreams. You're in my mind the whole day, and at night..." Frank drops the towel to the floor and he's not hard or anything, but he knows this will work out in the end. He's always had a special feeling for Gerard in his old collar.

"At night, I can't control myself. At night, I touch myself, thinking about you." Frank grabs his cock and stands there, getting himself harder by the second from the sight of Gerard biting his lip, and Gerard's collar, and the sound of Gerard's raspy breathing, and Gerard's hand adjusting the crotch of his pants. "I want you. How can you ignore me? How can you deny me so easily?"

Frank's half hard and approaches Gerard, trapping him against the window. Frank tries to kiss Gerard, but he turns his face away. "Frank, don't."

"You want to." Frank touches Gerard's hand swiftly, moving his knuckles against Gerard's fingers. "I see it in your eyes."

He gets closer and closer, fisting at his cock again, getting himself harder. He continues, "This collar is only a disguise, but you don't have to hide behind it anymore, _Father_." Their faces are really close and Gerard closes his eyes, gulping. Frank inhales and whispers, "Kiss me. You know you want to."

Gerard shakes his head and turns his face away again. Frank slides a hand around Gerard's hips, pulling Gerard close until their crotches meet. Frank is hard and there's a hard bulge in Gerard's pants as well. Gerard groans when Frank presses into it.

"Don't you want me? Don't you want to be my first?" Frank nudges Gerard's jaw with his nose and they finally kiss, heavily. They make out as Gerard embraces Frank with two arms, holding him close, grabbing Frank by the hips and carrying him to the bed. Frank moans and sits up, jacking his own dick. He knows this is one of Gerard's biggest fantasies, watching Frank jerking off. He loves that gleam in Gerard's eyes, his slightly opened mouth, the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows hard. Then everything happens very quickly because Gerard suddenly takes charge and presses Frank into the mattress, kissing him.

Frank lies there and takes it as Gerard pulls away from the kiss and murmurs, "I know this is wrong, but it feels so good." Frank remembers this sentence very well. Gerard said it before their first mutual handjobs and, even after all these months, Frank loves when they roleplay their old selves and Gerard remembers this sentence.

It only adds intensity to their moment and Frank watches as his _priest_ drapes the rosary around Frank's neck and it sticks to his skin where he's still damp from the shower. Then Gerard descends his body and kisses a wet trail down to Frank's hard cock. Frank holds his moans back, knowing it drives Gerard crazy when he keeps quiet. Gerard bites on Frank's thigh and mouths at his balls, nose buried in Frank's pubic hair before he grabs Frank's feet and pulls them up until Frank's knees hit his chest.

Gerard hums against the back of Frank's exposed thigh and scatters kisses here and there, until his mouth is lined up with Frank's hole. Frank gulps, shaking in anticipation at what is coming next because he knows Gerard _loves_ rimming him and then, he does lick over Frank's crack, making the younger man's skin tremble. He still retains his moans, even when Gerard gets down to business and tongues at the hole, around it and inside, just the way Frank likes it.

"Moan for me," Gerard says against Frank's ass cheek, like he knows just what Frank is doing. Frank doesn't react, though; he keeps quiet and bucks up his hips the best he can to make Gerard get back to what he was doing. First, however, Gerard adds, "Show me how much you like my divine grace thrust upon your ass."

Then, Gerard dives into Frank's hole full-on, licking the rim, opening it up with his fingers and plunging his tongue inside. Frank is in an overload of pleasure and he simply can't take it anymore, so he lets it all go and moans loud, thrusting up against Gerard's mouth.

"Fuck, Gerard," he moans, moving his ass against the muscle slipping inside his hole. Frank can't hold still, because Gerard is using his tongue and teeth skillfully and there is only so much he can take when he's getting his ass rimmed. "You're so fucking great at this."

It lasts for a long time, Gerard going deep and hard and roaring in the back of his throat like a tiger advancing on a prey, Gerard's tongue pushing in easily from the saliva coating Frank's rim, Gerard's teeth pulling at the flesh at times, while Frank tries not to thrash too much on the bed to not lose all these amazing sensations.

"Fuck yeah, _oh please_ ," Frank whines, wheezing a bit. Frank's cock hurts and he touches it to release some of the tension, but it works against him and he's almost coming. He decides to stop and just pulls Gerard's head back by the hair, forcing him up again so Frank can kiss him. He's not really collaborative though, his mouth moving but just letting Frank tongue at it without any reaction, and Frank wonders if Gerard's tongue feels numb for having rimmed him for so long.

Gerard ends up pulling away from the kiss and smirking at Frank with a hungry look upon his eyes, just holding Frank down on the bed and looking at him. Frank loves that they connect through these gazes, but he can't really focus on Gerard's face because his white collar stands out. Frank is suddenly addicted to it as it makes Gerard look so sexy, so forbidden and desirable, the object of all those dreams Frank used to have, so he keeps looking between the white item of Gerard's attire and Gerard's predator eyes. They would eat Frank alive if he let them.

"Just do it, Gerard," Frank starts in a low voice. He feels his lungs struggling for breath as he tries to find the right words to express his delight. "Take me, please. I wanna be yours and no one else's."

"You're _mine_." Gerard growls in the back of his throat again, possessive as ever, and spreads one of his hands over Frank's skin.

Frank closes his eyes and just feels it, crawling over his ass and hips and stomach, and then finally up on his chest, the beads of the rosary rattling as he passes them, until he reaches Frank's neck and face. In the end, he opens Frank's mouth with two fingers and sticks them inside, in a clear message that Frank is very used to. He sucks the fingers in as far as he can, swallows around them, coats them abundantly with his tongue until Gerard takes them out.

He's definitely in charge here and Frank can't help but love it, feeling like a virgin all over again and just taking it because Gerard always knows what he wants and needs. Frank opens his eyes and watches Gerard sitting up, then drawing one arm over Frank's thighs so they keep up against his torso, Frank's feet in the air, his ass opened and exposed. He smirks at Frank wickedly, and Frank sucks his bottom lip into his mouth because he can't take his eyes off of Gerard's collar. He doesn't bother looking up at Gerard's face once he slips a finger past Frank's rim, and presses it in and out continuously, then adds the second one and opens Frank up while Frank pants and stares at the one garment that makes Father Way come back to life.

"You make me feel—" Frank stops when Gerard presses up against his prostate and he can only buck up and moan, feeling the wave of pleasure running through his whole body. He doesn't let it fade away before he says, "Make me feel so fucking hot, _Father_."

"So wrong," Gerard whispers against Frank's thigh, mouthing and biting at it, making Frank close his eyes and just feel. This is what Gerard is really good at, blocking every other sense in Frank's body. He doesn't care to see, hear or speak; all he wants is _to feel_ Gerard's fingers in his ass preparing him for his big cock.

"But so fucking good," Frank finishes the sentence for Gerard, when he climbs over Frank's body. Frank opens his eyes and watches him intently. He licks his lips at the thought of what he's about to feel, anxious for the first press of Gerard's cock, the initial stretch on his skin, the first perfect slide inside his body. Gerard lines up their bodies and pushes in slowly, his cock sliding in so easily like he slicked it up while Frank wasn't looking. Frank doesn't care either, because he feels like they're doing this for the very first time all over again.

Frank drags out a moan of Gerard's name, Gerard's cock in his ass feeling so big and blissful, so fucking amazing. Father Way might be a character from the past, but every once in a while he's back. He comes into Frank's bed and reminds him how much he likes the wrong of their relationship; how turned on Frank gets just thinking that he's in bed with a priest, with a man he's not supposed to be with. Frank is even wearing his rosary for all that matters, and they float together up to Heaven.

"Fuck it, Frank, don't call me Gerard," he begs, pulling out halfway and thrusting back in. Frank shivers from what he feels, the shivers traveling up his spine and his skin trembling, but he knows what Gerard wants and is more than willing to give him that.

"Yes, _Father_."

They make this night last for as long as they are physically able to, Gerard going from hard and fast to slow and sweet, again and again, to drive Frank crazy, making him moan and Frank's entire body bucks up along with their movements. Frank responds by gripping Gerard's hair or grasping at his flesh, thrashing around on the mattress moaning for more. Gerard really knows how to take care of him and his fantasies.

"Fuck, I'm too close. You should stop," Frank requests, when his stomach tightens and the skin over his balls pulls up from the inside. He brings his thighs down and pushes Gerard away from him.

This is only their first break tonight; they always want to make this last as long as possible. Frank kisses him hard and pulls him close, but Gerard knows better than to let Frank do that. He pushes Frank away with a hand on his chest, his fingers making the beads of the rosary rattle softly, and sits up on the mattress, getting up next without taking his eyes off of Frank's face. Frank is looking back at him, in silence, but feels hot shivers up his spine when he shifts his eyes down to Gerard's collar. It's starting to shine with the beads of sweat falling on it and Frank loves it; he loves making Gerard sweat, but he loves it even more when Gerard teases him like this and gets up from the bed.

Frank watches him walk to the window seat and sit down, leaning back against the glass, legs spread wide and cock shiny and inviting. Frank doesn't do anything just yet, still playing the virgin boy without a clue about what to do during sex, but Gerard knows him well and beckons him over. There is a smirk on Gerard's face and Frank obeys because he's not supposed to know any better. When he gets close, Gerard pulls him down by the rosary for a kiss, but he barely touches Frank's lips before he's spinning Frank around with both hands on Frank's hips. Gerard pulls him swiftly over his lap. His cock feels hot and solid against Frank's ass and he shifts around until it slides perfectly in between his cheeks, rolling his hips so he massages Gerard's member, making the older man moan lowly.

Soon, though, Gerard grasps Frank's hips and lifts them up and, when he lines his cock up, Frank lets himself sink on it fast. It hurts but it's that good pain that Frank wants to feel, because Gerard is inside him again and about to please him in the most intimate way possible. 

"Oh please, Father, help me. Make me feel special." He doesn't do or say anything else, but lets Gerard's hands guide him up and down on Gerard's lap until they've got a new rhythm going and Gerard spreads one palm over Frank's chest. Frank leans back until he hits Gerard's front and brings his arms back to bury his hands in Gerard's hair. Frank barely releases a sound while Gerard is obvious with the curses and yells of Frank's name.

Frank's knees give out at one point and he caves forward, pulling Gerard out from his ass and collapsing on the wooden floor on his hands and knees. He stays in that position and just pants. Gerard is fast to move, though, always in charge and kneels behind Frank, grabbing his hips, spreading his cheeks and sliding his dick inside.

"Take it easy, Frank," Gerard says sweetly, caressing the skin on Frank's back and ass. He moves in long and slow movements, patiently paced so Frank can rest, leaning forward and lying on Frank's back, placing kisses on his shoulderblades and neck. Frank is trying to even his breath out and he thanks Gerard with a wordless moan for taking this small break and fucking him gently, because Frank's actually tired and not ready yet for the ending. They've already been at it for at least an hour, but Frank can never get enough of his _priest._

When he finally feels ready, the rosary hanging from his neck and dangling over the floor, Frank decides on teasing Gerard and crawls away from him so Gerard's cock slides out. Frank doesn't stop until he's up and standing by their chest of drawers. There's a huge mirror on it, stuck to the white wall, and Frank checks his reflection for a brief moment. His chest is so flushed and this shade that also covers his cheeks resembles the virgin boy he once was. He starts jacking his dick again, though, teasing Gerard and giving him another show, and he doesn't stop until he can hear an impatient sound. Frank smirks to himself.

"Stop teasing me. You know better than that," Gerard warns him with a snarl. Suddenly, he's behind Frank and bends him over, slapping his ass so Frank learns his lesson. Gerard is in charge here and he won't let Frank forget that for a second, but Frank is smirking even wider. He knows he would get Gerard by doing this.

"Forgive me, Father," Frank mumbles, leaning forward even more and laying his arms across the chest of drawers, pushing his body back against Gerard's. The older man slaps Frank's ass again, punishing him, pleasing him, and Frank moans out loud.

He keeps moaning as Gerard slips his hard cock up Frank's crack. Frank can see it all in the mirror; Gerard's face half buried behind his head, one of Gerard's hands under the rosary and over Frank's nipple. Gerard toys with it, but Frank can also feel Gerard's tip pressing at his hole again. Gerard suddenly abandons all kindness and pushes in all the way, fast and not teasing. He fucks Frank right there, quick and unforgiving, the younger man bucking his spine with every thrust that hits his prostate and brings that clench to his insides. Frank knows he's close.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chants in a low voice, getting up from his bent position and looking at their reflection in the mirror. Gerard looks so determined, looking down at his cock that slides in and out of Frank so perfectly, reaching every spot that makes Frank sigh and moan and lose track of what's really happening.

"Look at me," Frank hears and he opens his eyes, not really knowing when he actually closed them, but he obeys. He looks up and finds Gerard's gaze in the mirror. Gerard brings a hand to Frank's chin and keeps it up, forcing him to look at them as Gerard fucks him from behind. He looks so fucking hot with the collar and it's very arousing to see the expression on Gerard's face as he focuses so hard on fucking Frank, pleasing them both. And to see how the rosary beats against Frank's chest in their frantic rhythm.

"You're so gorgeous," Frank says with a sigh, not wanting to let this moment pass without telling Gerard what he really thinks of him. "And so hot with that collar around your neck."

Gerard moans this time and his movements falter slightly, so Frank doesn't even stop him when he reaches out for Frank's cock. Gerard jerks him off and fucks Frank and they just moan, no words needed. They were blessed with a perfect connection between their bodies and souls, pleasing each other in every single moment.

Frank is the first to come and he lets his eyes fall shut for a minute, as Gerard's hand moves on his dick so skillfully and finishes him off. He comes with a shiver, his whole body trembling with the clench in his stomach and balls, pushing back against Gerard. He regains his composure quickly, though, not wanting to miss anything else. And he's just in time, because Gerard moves his hand to Frank's nipple and squeezes it, toys it around, as his hips waver and he shakes against Frank. Gerard's eyes never leave Frank's through the mirror and Frank loves this moment, getting to watch Gerard letting go as he comes. It's perfect.

"Fuck, Frank, fuck yeah," Gerard moans right at the end, his body collapsing and his face contorting in his pleasure. "You're mine now. And I'm never, _never_ letting you go."

Frank moans at his words, but he can't reply properly because Gerard is kissing Frank's shoulders and playing with his nipples, Gerard's cock still inside Frank's ass. They stay there panting, Frank grinning down at the rosary on his chest, glistening with his sweat, at the end of another of their wonderful nights.

 

Later on, they're sitting down on the floor, both completely naked with Gerard's black clothes left in a pile because he felt too hot. Frank still has the rosary around his neck and he's playing with the clerical collar in his hands, feeling the object that fed their exhaustion tonight.

They're sitting with their backs against the window seat, smoking in peace. It's a ritual of theirs, sharing a cigarette after sex. It relaxes them every time. The smoke in Frank's lungs burns stronger than any other time he's done this, probably from the intense night they just had, but he inhales deeply and mutters, "Fuck, I feel so fucking great."

"I love your sex drive," Gerard says in response, taking a drag when Frank holds the cigarette out in his direction. When he exhales the smoke, he adds, "I feel so fucking amazing right now."

"Because you always know what to do to me, okay?" Frank says with a giggle, fumbling the white garment with both hands. "And you know just when to use my fetish over this collar against me."

Gerard laughs. "I just love making you happy," he replies, taking a long drag with Frank watching his face this time. He looks so good with the remnants of sweat on his forehead and mouth, and that satisfied expression that always comes to him after sex. Frank is happy about that, actually.

"Happy and sweaty," Frank adds, laughing too. Gerard leans to the side to press a kiss to Frank's temple. Frank moves his face so he can kiss Gerard's mouth instead, sweetly, just a touch of their lips in their post coital bliss. Afterwards, they just sit back and share another smoke as the moonlight fills the sky outside the open window.


End file.
